the beast within the beauty
by Scorpina
Summary: He got what he asked for. After his incident with Amai Mask and a suspicious soothsayer. Garou has been rendered human once more. Yet, his monster power has to go somewhere. Question is, how does he get it back? And can the one who possesses it... handle it?
1. Chapter 1

The beast within the beauty.

Chapter 1

He landed.

Where, he didn't know, how far he was thrown was another matter he didn't quite figure out yet. But Amai survived the fall. Looking about, he was no longer on the mountain. In fact, he was thrown a few miles away from it! Luck was on his side as he happened to have fallen in a pile of garbage of all things, yet he knew it could have been a lot worst.

Slowly, he stood himself up. His body ached from the change, that or Melee's right hook was a lot stronger than he knew. "What on earth happened? Where did that vortex come from?" he muttered.

He began to walk off the fall, his clothing were disgusting to him. He appeared nothing more than a street thug in them. When he made his way out onto the main street, people stopped and stared. "Amai Mask?" one woman asked.

He looked up and gave his infamous Hollywood smile. "Always a pleasure to encounter my fans on the street, how are you this fine day?"

She didn't say anything, instead she took out her phone and made a call. He didn't think much of it, until he started walking farther down the street. More and more people took out their phones and were calling others. He didn't quite understand what was happening, until a strange van pulled up. Four men jumped out and surrounded him. "Amai Mask, we have been requested by your manager to bring you into the closest hospital as soon as possible, do you object?"

He was a little confused on the matter, however he went willingly. Amai nearly forgot what Garou pulled earlier, when he was trapped in his body. His erratic behavior must have set off the panic button in his manager's mind. As he climbed into the van, it sped off to the hospital. One man was letting out a sigh of relief. "Must be something in the air today. We caught Genos earlier, his hair was blue and yet he wore the clothing you were last seen in… what are you wearing Mr. Amai?"

He peered down at his clothing, but then recognized the torn sleeves. He was in Genos's usual getup! "Oh… just something I threw on, you see gentlemen I was rehearsing for a role for an upcoming movie. A man is forced from his own body and into another. He has to try and get his way back to it before the love of his life is taken from him from the man who overtook his. I just… I had to get a feel for this character. Sometimes I tend to… go a little overboard on the notion."

"You caused a panic in the city!" one man protested. "Amai Mask, you got to tone it down, even if it is for a movie role, you got to warn the people ahead of time!"

"But, how will I get a genuine reaction? I have tried that many times before, no one ever take it seriously since they know what I am trying to accomplish. Again, my deepest apologize gentlemen, I won't do it again," he vowed.

They pulled into the hospital, Amai got himself out of the van and was quickly checked in. A team of doctors checked him over for everything, any sign of head trauma, glazed eyes, coherency, the whole nine yards. When he passed the exams, the main doctor sat him down and questioned his motives.

He once more lied about it all, claiming it was all for a movie and apologized once more for his actions. "I was rehearsing for a movie role, thank you for your assistance." He explained.

"I just want to make certain that is what it was Amai. The fans were worried about you!"

"Rest assured, I got it out of my system and have all the inspiration I need for the part. I do appreciate you assisting me in the matter."

The doctor nodded. They did a quick physical and found nothing out of the ordinary for Amai. "Is there anything you wish to talk about? Anything worrying you about your health?" the doctor asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I do have to call my manager and explain that I am done practicing for the role. Thank you doctor once more for your assistance and for your kindness."

Taking out his phone, Amai was grateful it was the one thing Garou did keep of his. He called his manager and asked to come pick him up. "Amai, are you okay? Is everything fine with you? Everything okay with your head?" he asked.

"It's fine, I am sorry about earlier, I was rehearsing… was I convincing?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You have me try to believe you were Garou, the human monster! Why him of all people?"

"Perhaps just to see people's reaction. But I am done with that now. Come and pick me up and let's finish the appointments."

He hung up his phone but realized he would have to change. Genos isn't one for fashion. As he made his way towards the exit doors, he began to feel strange. There came a sharp pain in his sides, he swore he felt something moving…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I saw it with my own eyes, but I still can't believe it!"

They covered the hole in the dojo roof for the time being, Alley vowed to have it fixed as soon as possible. Yet, with everything going on, Melee was wishing that despite the turn of events, Garou would have at least worn pants! When he was found, he was nearly naked! Luckily, Bang always has a spare set of clothes on hand. "How did this occur?" Bang questioned.

"Well, if I was listening correctly, something about a soothsayer," said Goliath. "But don't they only predict the future? This is beyond a mere prediction!"

"I say it is beyond that too, question is what the hell are we really facing?" asked Snek. "Is this a soothsayer… or are we dealing with a monster with the power to force a prediction upon their victims?"

"Either way..." everyone paused a Garou emerged once more. Wearing his old martial arts outfit of a black shirt, white pants with the golden belt around his waist. "I'm human, and that power has to go somewhere, it cannot be destroyed. But I got a feeling Snek's right about the whole thing. I went to the same seer. Telling her I wanted my old body back… well…" he said and pointed to himself. "This is my old body."

Hunter and Pac kept staring at their father, they both shook their heads at the sight. "We really are just a copy of him aren't we?" asked Pac.

"Yep," said Hunter.

"My God, Melee if I didn't know any better. I would swear Garou was with the triplets! It's strange, he hasn't age since he was turned, has he?"

"Not one bit," she said with a grin. "Not that I don't mind that special feature, I got that too!"

Garou smirked, but then became serious. "Since I am human… I wonder if Amai got the monster power, it has to go somewhere for this prediction to come true, doesn't it?"

Bang thought it over, but eventually nodded in agreement. "It can only be shifted, not taken away. Amai would be the one to possess it, but, how do we get it out of him is the question?"

Garou sighed. "The seer said that he has to speak a truth to me that he would not reveal otherwise… good luck on that." he muttered.

"We need to take this seriously, I will call the association and advise that Amai Mask be quarantined," said Bang.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea… but where the hell do you put him?" questioned Snek. "The bastard already tried to eat me today! I don't want him coming back for seconds!"

Bang froze until he noticed the damaged end of Snek's tail. "We better get you tended to. Melee, you call the association and tell them what has happened. They make take you more seriously than me."

"We'll help you tend to Snake!" said Draven. "We should have gotten there sooner to help him."

Melee got on the phone and made the call. Luckily she got Sitch. "Melee?" he said. "Something wrong?"

"You could say that. You know what's been going on with Amai Mask? Well… that wasn't him… per say." She said. She tried to explain everything as best as she could to Sitch, yet he only sounded more and more perplexed.

"Wait, you mean to tell me there's a soothsayer who can make predictions that come true or use the words of those who see her against them?" he questioned.

Garou motioned to Melee to hand him the phone. He turned it on the video setting before aiming the camera at himself. "Does this answer your question?"

Sitch's mouth dropped. "Garou!? Are you…"

"Human… yeah." He said. "Now, here's where it gets worrisome. If I am like there, where do you think my power has gone?" he gave the phone back to Melee who explained what happened once more between Garou and Mask. With the recent even, they have come to believe that Amai Mask has Garou's monster power… but it has yet to manifest itself.

"We don't have a lot of time and knowing Amai, this is going to really hit him soon and hit him hard." She explained. "We need to find him and get him out of the city of high population. Issue a dragon threat alert if you have to and assign him to deal with it just to get him out in the open!"

"That's not a half bad idea." Said Garou.

"We can't put the public in a panic for that!" Sitch protested.

Garou took back the phone. "Issue a fake one, or issue a real one when it becomes too late… you're choice!"

Sitch paused, there was no other option. He nodded in agreement to the idea. "Good, Amai should be in City L, promoting his album… I remembered his schedule."

"I'll issue the alert, we will clear out the city to be safe than sorry," with that Stich hung up the phone.

Melee turned to her children. "We need to find Suiryu, we are going to need all the help we can get."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"GAAAHHHH!"

Snek roared aloud as he felt the end of his tail burn. "SHIT!" he screamed. "That hurts like a mother fu…."

"Easy there Snek, temporary pain." Bang said in a calm tone. The wound was cleaned and Bang had just placed on a special ointment that would ensure the wounds won't get infected.

He hissed and resisted the urge to curse at the top of his lungs since the twins were in the room. His whole tail stung as if a swarm of bees attacked him… and they had shark like teeth. "That's good boys, you can bandage him up now."

With care the twins wrapped up the end of his tail and made certain it wasn't too tight. When it was said and done, Snek's wounds were on the mend. "How come I can't heal from this as fast as my last wounds? I've been cut before, this is nothing… isn't it?" he asked.

"No," came the voice of Alley. She came in and checked over the bandage. "You need to understand Snek, when Amai tried to eat you, the back of my dad's throat was lined with teeth as well, there were already digestive enzymes in his jaws to break down monster flesh, it's how dad is able to eat. One bite helps break the flesh down and soften it for consumption. You were lucky though. Had he swallowed, you would not have been able to free yourself."

Snek cringed at the thought. "Shit…" he muttered. "Next time you boys see Amai Mask, make him pay!" he said to the twins.

"Gladly Snake!" said Goliath

"Done and done!" announced Draven.

"So what's the plan?" Snek asked.

"You're staying with Bang to recover. We're going after Amai Mask. Sitch is working on announcing a level dragon threat, and we are hoping Amai Mask won't refuse to confront it."

"Lure him out, nice play. What then?"

Alley paused. "We try and put everything back the way it was before he realizes dad's full strength."

"Yeah… that's a plan." Muttered Snek. "We need something more than this, don't we? We need an actual method of getting Amai Mask to give the power back… but he won't. He had a taste of it and liked it…" Snek paused. "Taste…" he turned to Alley. "Ask your dad something for me. When he was Amai Mask… when was the last time he ate?"

Alley was confused, but agreed to question her father about it. "Snek? What are you suggesting?"

He smirked. "Amai is has Garou's power… if he turns, he will obtain Garou's hunger as well. He doesn't like to eat monsters with feet, but, if that's his only food source. We maybe able to starve him into submission, just keep him the hell away from me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That was something Amai, I can't believe you managed to convince an entire city for that matter that you were not well! Incredible acting ability sir!"

Amai smiled, he got to his interview just by the skin of his teeth. He had to make a pit stop to change out of the clothing he was in and shower before to appear far more presentable. Yet he smiled to the camera and thanked his fans for their concern over his well being. "You all played a fantastic part in this, and allowed me to gain a great perspective on what I wished to obtain during this role, for that, I thank you." He said.

"Now, about your album, you just finished recording a song for it. We have been able to obtain it just as it cleared production. I have to say, never have I heard such passion come out of you!" said the TV host.

"I pride myself on putting such emotion into my work…" He paused, that pain he felt earlier returned and it was growing again. He swore his skin was shifting about, or something was slithering just under it. Yet he managed to maintain his composure. "Such emotion… is the heart of a song."

"But why a metal band cover song?"

He paused, he never covered a metal band's song. Yet he had to keep it cool. "I figured the people would like something different." He explained.

"The Ballard to it, it is haunting! You have voiced such sorrow within the note and the lyrics themselves make my heart break, you sir, are a genius!"

The pain was growing now. Amai forced a smile and thanked them for their time. When they called for a commercial break he was quick to leave, his manager was off to the side appearing worried for him. "Amai?"

"I am in great pain right now." He whispered. "I need to leave, please don't have anyone follow me…" then his phone went off. "Hello, Amai Mask here."

"Amai, we have a level dragon threat in the area, we are asking you to take care of it."

He cringed. "Let Garou do it!" he protested.

"Garou is unable to take care of it for the moment, we need you to tend to this now!"

The pain began to intensify. Amai yelled aloud as he held his sides in agony. "Amai!" his manager called.

Sweet Mask shoved him off to the side as he rushed out of the studio. He made his way out on to the streets, holding on to his sides. He managed to get himself into a dead end street when the pain began to become unbearable. "AAAHHH!" he roared.

He could feel his flesh tearing, his body expanding. For a moment, the thought it was the veins again. But, these were moving more rapidly and vigorously.

"Amai? Amai!" his manager called. Sweet Mask peered up and saw his Manager, staring at him. "Amai… what's happening to you?"

"I… I don't know… AAAHHH!" his clothing began to tear, his flesh peeled away as dragon like serpents began to break free from his back and latch around his torso. The pain suddenly stopped. He stared down at his himself, yet found the rest of his body still human. "What… on earth… This… this is Garou's power…" he whispered.

"We got to get you to a hospital!"

"No," Amai said. "There's nothing that can be done for this… strange, how is this happening?"

"Amai, seriously, we got to get you some help, I'll call the heroes association, they maybe able to assist you!" Just as he got on his phone, one of the demons snapped. Taking the phone from the manager and crushing it in its jaws. "What the hell!"

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Sweet Mask, please…"

"This… this is an opportunity. Don't you get it Mitch? Look at what is happening to me. This is the power of the human monster, and it's growing. I can feel it!"

"You shouldn't be able to do this, Amai, what about your career? If you are turning into what Garou is, that means no more movies, no more TV shows…"

"I will address that when it comes to it. For the moment, this is a chance to show the world that the power of Garou isn't all what it is cracked up to be. They praise him as a hero for he embraces this… form. I will show the world how truly dangerous it is for him to possess such power."

"How are you going to do that? Amai, can you control this? Are you certain?"

"If Garou could, I am certain this is but a mere cake walk for me." Amai paused though. "I don't wish to be seen during this time. Cancel my appointments until farther notice and offer my deepest apologizes for the inconveniences. This is far more important…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alley returned to her parents to ask Snek's question. When she got there though, she saw her father training. He was testing out his human form with her brothers. Despite losing his monster power, he could still knock Pac and Hunter flat on their asses! "Damn it!" growled Hunter. "Even like this he kicks our ass!"

Her father smiled with pride as he turned to her mother. "Still got it," he said with a smirk on his face.

Alley rolled her eyes. "Hey Dad, Snek was wondering, as Amai Mask, when was the last time you ate?"

He thought it over. "Well, I did stuff his face with a big ass meal the night before, he has a weak stomach to be honest with you. Anyway, I ate that, but I didn't really eat anything else. I wasn't feeling hungry… why?"

"Snek is suggesting that since he is turning into you, he may get hungry. If he does, he would gain your appetite for monsters wouldn't he? When he was you, he didn't like eating them because of their feet. So… could we possibly starve him into submission?" she asked.

"Starve him? That's easier said than done," said Garou. "And good of an idea that is, it will get to a point where he won't give a damn as to what is around him, he will eat when he is hungry enough."

Bang appeared to be at a loss. "As much as I enjoy seeing you back to your human self Garou, I can't help but feel that this is all wrong!" he said.

He laughed. "Preaching to the choir old man, as thrilled as I am to be human again… I don't feel right about it. It's not who I am anymore."

"There has to be something we can do. We cannot just allow him to wonder about the city with your monster strength," said Bang.

"Perhaps I should call Genos and Saitama for help?" suggested Hunter.

"I rather hold back on that idea for now. The more people we get involved in this the more complicated it becomes," said Melee. She began to pace back and forth in the dojo, but she paused and turned to Garou. "What is your strength level right now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Probably the same before I started to turn. After Saitama defeated me I was still rather strong, I mean none of the S Class saw me run after the fight."

"So in your awakened state you have that power just not the monster affect of it?" she asked.

"Guess so."

"Okay… the family isn't at full strength yet either. But we should be able to pull this off and bring down Amai before he does something foolish… right?" questioned Melee.

"What matters is this, as long as Amai can control the power he possesses, he shouldn't be a hazard to the people. If Garou could control it, he should as well," said Bang.

Ally noticed her father cringe at the notion. "As noble thinking as that is, I make it look easy, it's not that simple to control or contend with." He said. "There were days before I took real control over myself where I just explode. I couldn't restrain the power and it had to be unleashed. It was painful for me to even change back! Also I have been a monster once before… Amai hasn't."

"But we are talking about Amai 'Sweet' Mask here," said Melee. "He should be able to handle it, but… after seeing what he became when he took over Garou's body, I am worried."

"Then there isn't much time, we cannot wait for Suiryu to get back to us, does he even have a phone?" asked Bang.

"To text Alley, but there hasn't been a response. Bang's right, we can't sit around waiting. We have to find Amai Mask now!" said Garou. "Melee and I will go on ahead, hang back for now in case things get difficult. Snek!" Garou called.

Snek slithered out from the back of the dojo. "Stay here with the twins if you please."

"Like hell I am going near him again!" said Snek. "But you may want to consider taking the twins with you. Despite everything you guys have gone though, they maybe the strongest out of the family right now."

"We've been training dad!" said Goliath. "We have endurance, we can keep up and take a hit. Our strength is growing each day too, we will help!"

"Yeah! We will help!" said Draven with a big grin on his face.

"I saw them take a shot from Amai Mask when he was you, neither one flinched or was in pain from it. They are your secret weapons right now." Said Snek.

Garou sighed. "As much as it pains me to admit, but Snek's right." He turned to the twins and gave a nod. "You two, I want you on stand by with Bang, when we call, you come with him. Hunter, Pac!"

The brothers stood at attention. "Yes dad!"

"Are you able to fight?"

Hunter smirked. "What kind of question is that?" he said. "Of course we can!"

"We maybe sore, but we can still hold our own!" said Pac. "What do you need us to do?"

"You need to come with us. Alley!"

"I'll stay back dad, I'll keep an eye on the city where Amai is and ensure that people are evacuated if he is on the move."

"That's my girl, but if we need you in the fight?"

"I'll be there dad."

Garou gave a nod to his family. He turned to Melee. "Let's go."

Melee, Garou, Pac and Hunter were quick to leave the dojo. Garou appeared about ready to jump into the air, when he quickly remembered. He no longer had wings. With a sigh, he turned to Melee. "I need a lift."

She smiled and nodded, levitating her family, they took off for City L. Hopefully, Amai Mask won't be hard to find.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He took to the rooftops, just as Garou did to avoid the crowds and the people. Amai did as the transformation continued to take its toll on his body. His arms have changed. He felt the flesh rip apart down the center of his limbs, only to have these lashing beasts burst from his shoulders and coil around him. He felt the smaller monster brace to him, but he felt their power too. "Each one of these things… have strength…" he said. "Why didn't I notice it in his body?"

He cringed as his legs gave out. Amai screamed aloud as he felt the flesh tear away from there too! Then the tail burst from his backside, the wings erupted and formed from his back. It was done. Amai has taken Garou's appearance, and yet, as he stared down at himself. His mind wondered. "If I am like this… does this mean Garou does not have his power? His strength?" he asked himself.

Yet as he wondered, he couldn't resist the urge to use his new wings. With a grin, Amai leaped into the air and took flight!

He flew over the city, staring down at the world below grinning from ear to ear. This strength, this power was beyond his imagination. He tasted it when he possessed Garou's body, but now, it's within his own. "To imagine, this potential was wasted on the likes of him!" he said to himself as he flew. "That soothsayer certainly knows what she is talking about."

He paused as he took in the city, but then, the idea came over him. "I have it now… which means I can do what I always wanted to… Kill Garou!"

Amai dove down to the rooftop and began to plot his next move, he could certainly go through with the notion, after all, in his heart of hearts, he knows Garou should have died that day. He should have paid for everything he has done, for all the harm caused by his hands. But he came to realize something. "If I were to end Garou, his children should be the next to go. If they want to avenge their father, they could take out multiple cities. There is no other choice, the children go too."

"So much for beautiful justice."

Amai froze to the voice, he turned and found Suiryu standing on the same rooftop he was! He was rather surprised but then smiled. "What do you think of my new appearance? I never knew Garou contained so much raw power."

"That power… isn't yours."

"No, it was given to me. I was chosen by the universe to use this to benefit all! In fact, I going to start with the very being that should have been dead years ago! Garou!"

Suiryu wasn't the least bit surprised, in fact he began to chuckle at the whole notion. "Yeah, you see, I can't let that happen. You want to kill the father of my current girlfriend, and I need to stay on her good side so we can keep going on dates and stuff. I think we're getting serious. So if something happens to her father, it's not going to go well for me. Not to mention, you just threatened her too, didn't you? Big mistake. Sorry to say this… I have to stop you."

Amai smirked, he gave out a laugh to Suiryu's announcement. "You? Stop me? Look at me! I have the power of the human monster! What chance do you stand?"

Suiryu's smile didn't vanish. It only grew. "I've been training you know, not just with his sons, but Garou himself. I got a good idea as to what to expect, the question remains though… how good are you at using his strength against me?"

Amai smirked, he knew Suiryu was arrogant enough to challenge him. It was a pity, he thought this one had potential after he is turned back into his human state. "So be it,"

There was no back down from either man. Suiryu stood read, his smile kept growing as Amai refused to take a stance.

POW!

Amai was struck, hard and fast in the chest. He was thrown off the rooftop into the streets below! He landed making a crater in the streets, he never expected such power from Suiryu! Yet, before he could even get up, Amai was stuck once more and forced deeper into the ground! Suiryu threw himself off the rooftop only to land feet first on top of Amai Mask. He retreated just as Amai regained himself, he felt that strike, but now it was time to show the young upstart why he is the top of A Class!

Using his speed, Amai got himself out of the pit, and appeared behind him, however, the young martial artist saw him despite his great speed. The two clashed in the streets, their strikes send shockwaves throughout, shattering windows, setting off car alarms and knocking the vehicles over! Suiryu was thrown back, he was feeling the strikes as Amai grinned. "You have some nerve challenging me. Why would you do such a thing?"

Suiryu smiled. "I like the adventure, come on. I'm just getting warmed up!"

Despite how prepared he appeared to be, Suiryu had no idea what he has stepped into. Amai will make him regret challenging him!

Sweet Mask began to feel the surge of power course through him. His strength began to double, his speed went beyond what Suiryu was able to see let alone register! His strikes became precise, Suiryu couldn't see him coming, let alone block any of Amai's blows.

CLASH!

Suiryu was hit from behind, he flew down the street skipping across the pavement, until he came to land down at the end of the street. A bus had to break his landing, and yet, he continued to stand. For the first time in a while, he was bleeding. Suiryu's scales lashed open, his lip split as he even spat out a jagged tooth. "Damn it, he really is too strong to take on alone." He muttered to himself.

"I could have told you that."

Suiryu turned, smiling to see Garou sitting on top of the bus. He stood as Amai began to take notice. But Sweet Mask was grinning from ear to ear. "I don't believe it… you are standing before me in your human state in front of me? Do you have any idea how stupid you are! I was going to hunt you down myself. Have my own little… monster hunt if you will."

Garou glared down at Amai Mask, he forced a small laugh and said. "I'm sort of impressed right now, not going to lie. You've lasted this long with that power, and haven't erupted yet."

Amai wasn't listening, he didn't care what Garou had to say. "You have some nerve. To come out in the open like this without your power!"

"I've always been strong, just because I became the monster you have seen, doesn't mean I am not as strong in my human form!" he snapped back. "You need to stop this now, Amai. This is getting out of hand, what are you out to prove anyway? You're strong too! You're one of the most powerful heroes I have ever faces, and damn it's hard to admit that!"

It only brought a smile to Amai's lips. "You don't mean that, do you?"

Garou thought it over. "Guess you're right, I don't" he then smirked. "But why would you want what I have? I thought you wanted to be the beacon of beautiful justice? Not some freak with demon snake dragons growing off his body."

Amai Mask smiled. "I have seen this power of yours, and know beyond a doubt in my mind that you do not deserve any of it. You don't deserve what you have right now!" he began to approach, all the while stating. "You don't deserve to be happy, to have a family, a person who loves you for who you are, to be admired and to have friends who would put their necks out for the likes of you, Garou! I know who you really are, you are a hideous being, claiming to be a hero. You are nothing of the sort!"

Garou jumped down from the bus, he appeared almost confused by Amai's words. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are jealous!"

"Me… jealous of you? Never. I won't be anymore, with this strength, this power. I am going to do what I have always wanted to do to you… kill you for your past sins. That has been the justice that has eluded me for so long. Now… it's within my grasp."

"You already are killing me here, you are boring me half the death."

"Then it's time to finish you off…." Suddenly, Amai felt the pain return. He grabbed on to his sides as he felt it rip through his body. His eyes widened in panic, he turned to Garou desperately "GAH! What's… happening… to me?"

Garou shook his head. "You didn't think the way I was all the time, was because it was how I should be? Did you? No… what you are feeling now… is the true form I should have." He paused as a moment of concern came over him. "But, being an A Class hero, you should be able to control it, right?"

Amai cringed, his face filled with the disturbing veins as his eye turned red. He tried to contain the power, but was slipping. Suiryu recovered long enough only to watch Sweet Mask loose control of himself. "This is it, isn't it?"

"Yeah, say, Suiryu, you know those moves we have been practicing. Today is the day."

"You sure? We haven't quite perfected it."

"No choice, you ready?"

Suiryu nodded, just as Amai began to grow. His body contorted and stretched. The serpent like dragons all unraveled from his body and grew as well. He had level dragon monsters growing off his arms and his back. They appeared disorientated and confused. Amai began to roar out in pain as he stood on his own two feet once more. His howl shattered the windows all around them. It rained glass! The buildings around them cracked and started to give way!

He then regained himself a little, staring down at Garou with anger and rage. " ** _Death!"_** he said and pointed at Garou.

"NOW!"

In perfect sync, Garou and Suiryu ran towards Amai. At the same time they combined their moves.

"Water void rock phoenix ascension smashing fist!"

It was a combination never seen before, Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist with Suiryu's Void Phoenix Ascension fist. They were able to land the strike together, knocking Amai off his feet! He flew back only a little, but it was enough to get him down.

The two martial artists landed on their feet, Garou smiled and nodded to Suiryu.

They jumped into the air. "Whirlwind…. Void… Iron… Tiger… Cutting… FIST!" Once more their strength combine, they aimed to knock Amai out. The strike landed! Amai's head snapped off to the side as it appeared he was out cold. As they landed on their feet once more, Suiryu turned and looked for a high five from Garou, but he was too focused on Amai. "It didn't work…" he said.

Amai was already moving again. Despite their efforts, it wasn't enough. He was too strong. Slowly, Sweet Mask regained himself, and got back to a vertical base. His eyes bore down on them, he roared in great anger, sending buildings crashing to the ground and blocking in Garou and Suiryu.

"I think we only pissed him off." Said Garou.

"You think that too huh?" asked Suiryu.

"We need a plan B."

"And that would be what?"

"Making a plan B." muttered Garou.

Amai stood once more, but there came a crazed look in his eye. Most disturbing though was his face, the veins that usually appeared when he is angry or summoning his power to fight, began to take on different properties. The veins appeared to be moving like snakes under his skin. "Ugh, that's disturbing." Muttered Suiryu.

"We got to get him out of the city…"

Suddenly, Amai began to glow green! Garou turned and saw Hunter standing on the broken down bus and was doing everything in his power to hold Amai Mask in place. "Dad… I'm going to move him!"

"Are you strong enough?" Garou asked.

"Whether I am or not, he has to get out of here!" Hunter was already starting to sweat, but forced himself forward. He began to levitate off the ground and brought Sweet Mask along with him. "You want to fight, let's fight!" Hunter roared. With that he launched himself into the sky taking Amai with him.

"Where is he going?" asked Suiryu.

Garou paused, but knew one place where he could take Sweet Mask without him harming anymore. "The crater!" said Garou. "Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile.

Alley was busy on her computer, keeping a close eye on everything going on. She deployed some of Metal Knight's top robots to clear the area just to be certain. Snek however began to feel useless once more. "I got to do something, I can't just sit here! Isn't there anything I could do that doesn't involve me going near Amai?" he protested.

Alley paused but then an idea hit her. "Snek… didn't they say something about a soothsayer causing all of this?" she asked.

Snek nodded, but got the drift of her idea. "Wait, where was she again?"

Alley took to her computer once more, she worked away feverishly before finding what she was looking for. "I hacked Amai's phone. She was in City N, Snek, you want to take the soothsayer?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll take her. I got to get there fast though."

"Mind testing something for me then?"

And intrigued look came over Snek as she led him outside. From there she made a high pitch whistle, next thing Snek knew a massive drone came out of the sky! A large platform came out the bottom of it and melded together. "What do you think? It's a drone for you to get around the cities fast! It can take the weight of your body. If you have eaten anything that isn't too big it can hold you. If you have, I got a stronger drone for pick up, but right now. This will take you to where you need to go."

"Nice," Snek said with a small smirk on his face. He slithered on to the platform. "City N, to the soothsayer and step on it!"

The drone took off into the sky. It was a fast thing! Snek looked down over the cities until it began to descend. City N, and right on the side of a jagged cliff was the small structure with a wall blown out. "Something tells me that was Garou's doing…" he said to himself.

As the drone landed, Snek slithered out, but paused. "Okay, if this thing is a monster, what she says will come true… so don't say anything, don't ask anything… but how do I keep her from talking?" He paused again, but an idea came to mind. One not the least bit pleasant, but it would be the only way to stop this monster from causing any more trouble.

With his plan formed, Snek slithered in. The soothsayer sat in her chair before the crystal ball. She smiled to Snek. "Ah, hero, come to see your future?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, Snek kept his mouth closed as he continued to slither closer. "Come now, don't be shy. Ask me anything!"

' _Ah, so that is the key to her power, she has to be asked in order to use it… interesting'_ Snek thought. He slithered right beside her as she continued to try and get a word out of him.

"Isn't there anything you wish to ask of me? Anything at all that could move your curse to another?" she questioned.

As interesting as the idea was, with everything that's going on, he knew it was too good to be true. Instead, he only smiled…

#

"Amai Mask has been moved to the crater where my father and Saitama spar, he is out of the city and away from civilians. Now's the time!" said Alley.

Bang, Goliath and Draven nodded, they took their leave immediately. Alley was about to join them when Snek returned. "Whoa, that was fast!" she said. But paused. He appeared to have a distended chest. "Uh Snek…"

He didn't answer her, he couldn't. Luckily for Snek, he had a little trick that serpents often have when it come to swallowing their prey, he was able to force out his windpipe to keep breathing, yet, he couldn't quite open his mouth all the way. Alley froze. "You… sort of swallowed her so she couldn't make any more predictions but didn't eat her?" she asked.

He tapped the side of his nose. "Okay… can you hold her there until we get this sorted out? We need her alive just in case she has to reverse this."

He gave a smirk and an upper nodded. Alley knew that signal that was his 'watch me!'

"Okay, stay put, keep her there and we will be back!" Alley rushed out of the dojo, there she levitated her brothers and Bang to the crater, it was time to stop Amai Mask!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The crater filled with a plume of rock and dust. Amai was dropped from the sky as Hunter barely made it.

He was out of breath but he was relieved to know he made it to the crater. They are away from the city, and there are no people here to fall into harms way. They can go all out and fight! Amai however appeared to be upset with the relocation, his eyes glared down at Hunter before he roared aloud. No words were coming out of him anymore, he's gone too savage.

"Can't control it can you? Too bad for you," Hunter then felt it, the surge in power that courses through his body, just like when he first sparred with Genos, it was happening again.

"HUNTER!"

He turned and saw his Mother come in for a landing, Pac was close behind with Suiryu and his father. "I'm going to hold him off!" Hunter announced.

"What do you mean you are going to hold him off?" his father demanded. "Hunter…"

"Dad… I got this." He said confidently. Hunter cringed as he heard his skin rip, the bandages that once hid his blistered flesh tore away once more. The green scales and his serpents returned, but it felt different than the last time. "He can't control his power… I can!" he said, with that, Hunter began to approach the monstrous Amai Mask. As he did, the power in him continued to propagate, he felt his legs stretch and bunked up. His body contorted and grew along with his arms, every bit of him began to change and grow. Hunter felt it, he braced for it, and knew it was his power to command. He has to stop Sweet Mask before he goes insane. But that may have already happened.

With his evolution complete, Hunter towered over all others. Yet, despite this growth, he was shorter than Amai, however, he could use it to his advantage. Sweet Mask appeared amused by Hunter's actions, a twisted grin spread across his lips before he unleashed a monstrous roar to his rival. Hunter didn't return such a sound, instead, he looked to his mother and smiled.

" **BBBBRRRRAAAAWWWWLLLLL**!" He howled. With that the canyon shook, Hunter dashed towards Sweet Mask with his serpents ready to strike! The two became locked in a power struggle, Amai was far stronger than he was, but he wasn't about to let it stop him.

Hunter's feet slipped, he began to lose ground as Amai forced him into the wall! He tried to break free, but couldn't! Amai arched his tail and had it poised to strike, that was until he was struck from the sky!

Bang came out of nowhere, hitting water stream rock smashing fist. It threw Amai off, as Draven came down on top of his head. That Amai felt! His head was forced down as he tried to shake off the blow, only to get punched in the jaw by Goliath! Amai was forced to let go of Hunter as he tried to shake off the attacks. As Amai stumbled back, Hunter watched his father and Suiryu run in. They combined their moves iron void dragon slayer fist! Amai was blown back quite a bit. Hunter kept to his feet, but marveled as to how strong his little brothers were!

He stood at the ready once more, but heard. "HUNTER!" looking down, his mother was waving him back. "WE HAVE A PLAN, BUT WE NEED YOU TO HOLD BACK A MOMENT!"

He gave but a nod but stood at the ready. Whatever this plan was, they better hurry. Amai was recovering, and he was pissed off to say the least!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Melee could only watch in horror as her son tried to hold his own against Amai Mask. But Mask was too strong. "He can't do this alone!" she protested.

"We're going in!" said Garou as he and Suiryu rushed towards Sweet Mask.

Melee was trying to think, no matter how hard they strike, it only pisses off Amai, and he has to be knocked out. Just like when Garou erupted and couldn't control his power, Saitama had to knock him out to get him to settle. But how? Melee paused but remembered her chakra point. She can do them to Amai Mask but she needed a way to strike all the spots and then hit them all at once. "I need something to hit his charka points." She said.

Pac was all ears. "What can we do? What do you have in mind mom?"

"I need strong enough barbs or shurikens, I can hit the points on Sweet Mask, but I also need a way ensure that he feels these points, like a surge of power of sorts…"

Suddenly, a burst of light came from behind her. "You called?"

She and Pac turned. Lightning Max was back! "Max!" Pac cheered. "You're done training with Flash already?"

"Not quite, he got the call about this, but said I should be able to take care of it. Damn, is that Amai?" he paused and then noticed Garou was human again. "Wait…" he looked between the two.

"Later, we need to get Mask down. I need to hit his chakra points but I got nothing strong enough! I also need a way to use a power to course through him, that will knock him down."

"Why didn't you say so?" Max questioned. He reached to his arms, and with one pass of his hands, he sheered off his scales! They were quick to grow back and replenish themselves. Yet as they hit the ground, they became a stronger metal. "I learned I could molt these easily as long as I feed myself well enough. Needless to say I do, since you keep us fed Melee," he snickered. "How many do you need?"

She picked up a good handful, there were twenty large, long pointed scales that should do the trick. "These will work, but I don't know about the power source, Max, how much of a charge do you have?"

"Well… I don't think you need to worry about that…" He pointed to the skies ahead, dark, storm clouds were coming towards them. "Make it quick Melee, and I'll get the power you need to cut him off."

She nodded. Just as she prepared herself, Bang, Draven and Goliath came into the scene. The managed to knock Amai off of Hunter! Garou and Suiryu got a shot in for good measures knocking Sweet Mask back a ways. That was when Melee told Hunter to hold back, she was going to make her move!

Hunter stood at the ready. "Garou! Suiryu! Keep his focus on you two!" she called. The two nodded as they went running towards Amai once more. Melee rushed in from behind him and began to climb up Amai's body. From there she would strike him with Max's scales, he didn't appear to notice or feel them at first, yet, when he saw her. Amai roared with anger! He tried to grab her time and time again, but his hands were too big, she was too fast. Even the serpents on his body couldn't catch up with her, she landed enough on Amai's back, but had to get the pressure points in the front. "HUNTER!" She called.

Hunter moved quickly, he came from behind and grabbed Amai into a full nelson, from there, Melee jumped. On her way down she struck the pressure points needed before hitting the ground. "MAX!" she called.

Max ran.

Running up the side of Amai Mask, he made it to the top of his head just as Sweet Mask forced himself from Hunter's arms. For good measure, he punched Hunter once in the chest, sending him flying into the canyon walls! It forced him to revert back to his normal size. Garou was quick to retrieve his son before Amai attempted to cause any more harm to him.

Max was hanging on for dear life on the top of Sweet Mask's head.

Then the rain began to fall.

Amai turned and growled at the weather change, the thunder soon began to roar as Max began surging. "CLEAR!" Max called to everyone below him.

Melee levitated everyone up off the ground as the lighting struck! Max took the hit and sent the surge down Amai's body. The pressure points were hit, Sweet Mask began to convulse before falling to his knees! He collapsed. Melee and everyone were on their toes, at the ready just in case the plan didn't work. Thankfully, Amai began to shrink down, back to his normal size to say the least.

Max was quick to leave the canyon as the thunder and lighting continued to crack in the sky. Garou approached Amai who was out cold. "What do we do with him?" asked Melee.

"We take him where he won't be tempted to do any damage." Said Garou. He took Melee's phone and made the call. "Sitch… we got him. I need a pick up."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amai woke.

The room around him spun, and yet, he found himself behind bars, chained and tied up. "Is this a joke?" he demanded. He could break free from the binds easily. He was restrained so the serpents on his body don't strike those around him, his wings clipped back, his tail chained to the wall and yet, he knew he could easily break out of them. "It is a joke!" he laughed.

"It's not a funny one to say the least."

Amai froze. Standing before his cell was none other than Sitch himself. "Sitch… I can explain everything…"

"Save it," he growled. "Amai Mask, you have caused destruction within the city. We know for a fact that you threatened to kill Garou, his children and endanger the lives of those around you. You lost all control of yourself. Can you even recall what happened just a few days ago?" he asked.

"Of course I could! I was doing an interview for my latest album. Then, I became this. After… after…" he paused, he couldn't recall a thing.

Sitch shook his head. "You decimated a city block."

"What?"

"You destroyed a good portion of City L alone just shattering the windows and causing structural damage. Thankfully, Hunter was able to remove you from the city before any more destruction was done, we were fortunate to get the people evacuated before this even happened. Amai Mask… You have been demoted,"

"No… No you can't do this!" he protested. "I… I…" he stuttered with his words but then said. "This is all Garou's fault!"

"No, this time, you are the one who shit the bed." Garou came out of hiding, listening to everything but smiled from ear to ear.

"YOU! You piece of shit! You really think this power is hard to control? Do you think I couldn't do it myself?" Amai demanded.

"You couldn't control it," said Garou. "I even saw you struggling to try to. But let's not dwell on that now, just so you know, you are at the Heroes Association, sub basement, right blow your little meeting room where your rich fans like to gather for their annual Sweet Mask meeting. I would keep yourself calm if I were you. You go through the floor…" Garou paused and cringed. "Those would be some unhappy fans."

Sweet Mask's eyes widened, he panicked a little but tried to keep himself calm. "Who… who is Rank 1?" he asked.

Hunter came out of hiding from behind his father. "Me." He said. "Our little… incident, put me over you. Not exactly what you had intended huh?"

Amai turned away, disgusted with the idea that a son of Garou had surpassed him. Sitch turned to the two. "Don't stay too long, I want to be certain that Amai won't be doing anything too brash, we will have to sedate him." With that, Sitch left.

Garou glared at him through the bars, there was no smirk this time, it was just a look of disgust. "You really thought that this power, all this power was easy to command? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to take control of it? I erupted many times over before I was able to handle it, now I can. Question remains though, why couldn't you?"

Amai glared at him. "Rub it in my face now, are we?" he asked.

"No, merely pointing it out. Despite what I was, I did a damn good job at using that strength for those around me, not just my own benefit. Look at what you did with it."

Garou stepped off to the side as Hunter took over. He stared into the cell before stating. "I won't look back after I make it into the S Class." He said. "Quite frankly, I have come to realize something. I can't believe I have you to thank for it. I get it. To a point I completely understand why you have held people back from stepping into the S Class. Your reasons, are selfish ones. Mine… Mine will be nobler. I have face many in the top 10 of the A Class, I know for certain that despite their talent and their abilities. They are not ready to move up."

Amai sneered. "What do I care?" he said.

"You don't, I know that." Hunter said. "Which is why I am going to do things differently. Not just with A Class, but with B Class as well. As Rank 1, I will be more of a leader to those within the same class as me and those under the A Rank. Unlike you, I will help my fellow heroes be better heroes."

Amai snorted with a forced laugh. "Yeah, I am sure."

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "I know you don't give a damn about that either, but know this… you're below me now. Maybe… I'll keep you there." With that, Hunter walked off. "You coming dad?"

"Yeah, just a moment."

Amai glared at Garou once more, it was just the two of them now. "I hope you see now that despite how powerful I am, all of that I contained within me, I never took it out on the people. Unlike you."

Garou turned his back and began to walk away. Amai murmured under his breath, "I never realized how strong you truly are."

Garou paused as he turned back to the cell. "What did you say?"

Amai cringed but said it louder. "I never realized how strong you truly are! Happy!?" he demanded.

Garou smirked.

Amai turned away. "It makes me sick to say those words, but… It's true."

As Garou began to walk away once more, he paused as he felt a familiar pain fester under his skin. Amai began to feel his body shift and change as well…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"AAAHHHHH!"

They had just gotten back to Bang's dojo when Garou stated he couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and braced his body. The room stepped back, except for Melee who kept close to him. His eyes turned red once more, the irises black as he felt his skin become loose, everyone saw the moment he began to grow more and more under his shirt until…

RRRIIIPPPP!

The fabric and flesh tore off his body, a tail erupted from behind him, wings burst from his back as the serpent he lost regrew and coiled around him once more. It was painful to say the least, but, Garou has his power back! His eyes rolled, he nearly collapsed to the ground until Melee caught him. She held Garou's head in her lap, all the while caressing his head. "Damn!" said Suiryu. "Did that happen to him before?"

"No, the last time this happened, it was far more painful. I know since he was force fed parts of the former monster king, those parts got digested and added to his own body. At least this time, it was an all at once transformation, not a slow and drawn out one." Said Melee.

Garou managed to come too a few minutes later. He looked about the dojo before he saw Melee staring down at him. "I don't think I have passed out this much before since the first time I was becoming a monster," he moaned.

Melee cried but giggled at the same time. He slowly eased himself up, but was locked into her embrace, relieved to say the least that she has her mate back. He returned the hug, but took notice of his arms.

"I'm… me again… sort of… granted, I was me before I became this… It's become confusing now" he said.

He looked about and saw Snek acting a little strangely. "Snek?" he asked.

Snek appeared he couldn't take it anymore, next thing he knew, Snek regurgitated the soothsayer! She took on a more monstrous form than when Garou last saw her, but her sights set on Snek! "You damn snake, I will teach you a lesson…"

Before she could utter another word, Garou grabbed hold of her and swallowed the soothsayer whole! The room cringed as they heard a brief blood curdling scream, but the deed was done. "Okay, no more of that." Garou announced and muffled a burp. His stomach though continued to rumble. "Damn it, I'm starving!"

"Let's get you fed then. Kids, head back home. Bang, thank you as always for your help. Snek… are you good?" Melee asked.

He turned and checked himself. "Still got three low level demon monsters in me, I'm good."

With a nod, Melee and Garou went out to hunt. They found various monsters of different threat levels, Garou ate until he was satisfied. When the last one was swallowed, he turned to Melee but appeared rather disappointed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I should have done more to protect you and the kids," he said. "I should have gotten back to everyone sooner. I never knew how Amai Mask was able to walk through the cities without being swamped by fans. When I did it, I was constantly hounded!" he explained. "Yet… I couldn't make it back to you. And he nearly…."

"Oh no, he didn't," Melee announced. "Look, just because I was… receptive, didn't mean he was going to get his way with the likes of me! He had no idea how to act, let alone how to make a woman feel wanted, to feel special and needed." She began to cozy up to Garou, her arms coiled around him as she braced herself to his chest. "I just wish I saw it, I should have seen it a mile away… but… I was so blind. This isn't your burden Garou, it's mine too."

He returned the hug; he kissed the top of her forehead gently, and took in her scent. "You smell divine." He whispered. She gazed up into his eyes as he smiled down at her. "I want another daughter."

"And I told you, they are rare in my family."

"Unless we try something different." He said. "After all, did I not just eat a soothsayer monster?"

Melee snickered. "You're serious aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be saying so if I wasn't. What about you?"

Melee thought it over. "I would like another daughter, I suppose we could try, after all, I'm glad I am not the only one that gets to enjoy the joys of pregnancy!" she snickered.

"Let's go home then"

They flew back home and found everyone had gone to bed. Garou and Melee went to their room, yet, before he would begin, he thought over as to how the soothsayer made her prediction. So, he eased Melee on to the bed and said. "What was to be once in a generation, occurs again, within the minds of those in bed. To be given what they want, and gain their desire. Their passion flare and hearts of fire. Bring about a daughter they seek, their test will be answered within the week…"

"What the hell are you saying?" Melee questioned.

"The soothsayer spoke in confusing riddles, I thought perhaps that is what needed to be said before…" Melee locked her lips on to his before he could finish the comment. Garou wasn't going to waste his breath any longer. The door was locked, no one will disturb them tonight!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hunter was called back to the Association the next day.

He sat before the committee that included Sitch himself. "Hunter, we are here to ask of you today if you wish to go forward into S Class. You have achieved Class A Rank 1, but the choice in the end is yours. What do you wish to do?"

He sat in silence for a moment, considering his options. However Hunter turned to the committee and asked. "What rank is Sweet Mask now?"

They whispered in confusion, Sitch however explained that they are not certain as to what action they will take against Amai Mask. "For the time being, we have not removed him yet from the heroes association. As far as the people are concerned it was just a regular monster that rampaged in City I, not Sweet Mask himself. We are tempted to tell the public…"

"Don't."

They froze to Hunter's words. "Pardon me?"

"Don't say a word about this to the public. As crazy as this appears, it's best that they do not know what he has done. After all, Amai Mask is the greatest hero you got for public interest and donations to say the least. I don't have that draw power." Hunter then leaned in a little, thinking over something in his mind. "I will take the promotion…. In due time." He said. "For the moment, I wish to remain in Class A as Rank 1 for the time being. I do however wish to start something for the B and A Classes. Has Genos ever spoken to you about a simulation he has made and tested on heroes?"

"Oh yes, the VGS Virtual Genocide System!"

"I have asked Genos to work along side my sister Alley on broadening the program. I wish to use it for the A and B Classes. The ranking system is quite unfair, and yet in a sense, I have begun to understand why Amai was the so called 'gatekeeper' to the S Class. I have seen many of these heroes fight, many of them if they did make it to rank 1… and not ready for the S Class. I want to change that," he explained. "I want to help train those who are ranked below me to be a better hero than what they were the day before. I believe with this system we can help them achieve greater strengths and better gage at who belongs where. To my knowledge, nearly all of S Class are capable of taking on a demon level threat on their own strength. Those in A Class, very few are capable of that. Most need to work as a team to achieve this. An S Class is mainly able to do that alone, even take down a level dragon if needed at times…"

"Are you suggesting we gauge hero levels on a computer simulation?" one of the men at the table asked.

"Yes, gauge them, but not grade them. There are flaws with the program for we know many heroes can go beyond their own limits when the time calls for it. However, this will give us a good idea on if they are able to handle it. From there, we strengthen them to ensure they could stand their ground alone if need be."

The table fell into whispers. "What if there are A Class heroes who are capable of being in S Class?" Sitch asked.

"Then I will allow the association to take appropriate action. If you believe they are worthy to be in S Class, I have no issue in letting them surpass me. I know there is one in A Class capable of doing so with great ease, yet with how this is all set up, it makes it difficult for them to reach S Class despite their great capabilities."

Sitch was rather impressed. "Okay then, we will ask you again in a while if you wish to move on, until then. Hunter, you will remain in A Class Rank 1."

"Thank you for your time." Hunter stood and walked out of the room. Outside, his father, leaning against the wall was waiting for him. "I held back, as requested." He said.

Garou smiled and gave an appreciative nod. "Thanks, you know he is going to appreciate it."

"Oh I know that, but Mask isn't!"

A devious grin came over the two. They made their way home for the time being, but they would be back soon. After all, the association has to decide the fate of Amai Mask!

Garou already has something in mind!

Author's note: I got two stories that go with each other. Question is which one would you the readers like first. One revolving around Snek, or Amai Mask?


End file.
